All is Fair in Love and War
by Yo-ma
Summary: Glorfindel loves Erestor, but what happens when another wants him too? Who will Erestor choose and what is the shadow that haunts his past? SLASH, implied Rape
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Sorry I haven't been writing anything lately, but my laptop broke! My dad's computer didn't have the right word processor, and I've only just been able to type anything at all! Don't worry though, updates will be coming soon!

Hey! This is Yo-Ma's new beta-reader/editor, Lyn! I might have missed a couple of things in grammar or something but none that are very important! I hope you all enjoy the story because I'm actually caught up in it too! Hehe...

Some notes on this story:

1. Technically, this is the second story in a series.

2. Elrond and Legolas are together, but Thranduil doesn't approve. 

3. Legolas spends spring and summer in Rivendell and winter and fall in Mirkwood.

4. Ithilas is Legolas's nickname for Elrond

Pairings: Elrond/Legolas, Glorfindel/Erestor

Warnings: Rape, Angst, and NC-17 scenes

References to the Silmarillion, reader beware of spoilers! 

Folly Beyond Starlight

All is Fair in Love and War

Spring had just begun to arrive in the elf-haven of Imaldris. The first leaves on the trees were beginning to sprout, and the flowers had just begun to bloom. 

As the first leaves began to come, so would another. Legolas of Mirkwood was going to make his yearly visit to the valley. His coming would be the true coming of spring to many, especially the esteemed Lord of Imaldris. 

Erestor, chief councilor of Elrond's house, sighed in exasperation. At the beginning of every spring, without fail, Elrond always avoided some of his work in order to wait for the coming of his lover. 

Signing his name to yet another badly written document, Erestor let himself take a short break by pausing for awhile. 

_At least he doesn't completely slack off, unlike the current steward of Gondor. After all, it's only for a few days of the year, I should be able to handle the work until he comes. Lego....._

Erestor was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock at the door. 

"Come in," he called out to whoever was on the other side of the door. 

A servant opened the door and bowed before him. "Lord Elrond requests your presence at the entrance to the valley." 

Erestor raised one eyebrow and said, "To meet the party from Mirkwood, I presume." 

The servant nodded. "I believe so."

"You may go then." Erestor dismissed him as he stood. 

Making his way through the many corridors of Imaldris, he soon came upon the welcoming party. 

Elrond turned and faced him. "It is good of you to join us."

Erestor nodded, easily seeing through the half-elf's mask that hid his barely concealed excitement. 

Soon, they could see a small band of riders approaching from the distance. One rider rode ahead of the others, quickly dismounting from his horse to climb up the steps and into Elrond's waiting arms.

Legolas smiled up at his lover, still travel stained, but not showing a sign of weariness. 

"It is good to see you again, Ithilas," Legolas greeted his lover. 

Elrond smiled, "As it is to see you, Legolas."

He reluctantly let go of the younger elf when he noticed the warriors accompanying Legolas grow uncomfortable. 

Turning to Erestor, he met his eyes before asking, "Which quarters are most suitable for these wary travelers?"

Erestor thought for a moment before replying, "The west rooms in the soldiers quarters should be adequate. Section Three is empty." 

Elrond nodded before turning to a servant who was standing nearby. "Would you please take them to their quarters and see that their needs are met?" 

The servant nodded and motioned for the soldiers to follow him. Dismounting from their horses, they began to follow.

"Ithilas." Legolas tried to get Elrond's attention.

Elrond turned to Legolas, "Yes, melamin (my love)?"

"My father wished that Ralphien would stay and help if there was ever anything wrong." 

Elrond raised one eyebrow. "Does he really believe that you are in danger here?" 

Legolas shrugged. "He said it was just an extra precaution."

"Then I will not send him away. To do so would be an insult to your father." 

"Would you like me to take care of it, Elrond?" Erestor asked. "It would give you two some time to catch up."

"My thanks," Elrond murmured in answer as he led Legolas away.

As soon as the two were gone, Erestor turned, only to see a cloaked figure patiently waiting. 

"Come with me," he ordered. "I will lead you to suitable quarters while the stable hands care for your horse." 

The elf began to walk forward, flinging back his hood in the process. Long blonde hair framed a gorgeous face, dark green eyes sparkling in amusement. 

Erestor's cold mask slipped for a second. _Well, well, well, isn't he the pretty one?_

Ralphien smiled charmingly at the advisor. "Please, call me Ralph."

Erestor bowed stiffly and motioned towards the right. "I am Erestor, please follow me to your quarters."

Glorfindel sighed and collapsed onto a chair in the Hall of Fire. Lindir, Elrond's chief minstrel, walked up to him, wondering what was wrong with his friend. 

"What's bugging you?" he asked the clearly exasperated Glorfindel. 

Glorfindel sighed, "Erestor."

Lindir looked shocked at the unexpected answer. "How could he be bothering you? Is he just angry because of the latest practical joke that you've played on him?" 

A frown appeared on Glorfindel's face. "No." 

Lindir became even more confused. "Then has he done something to you?" 

"Yes," Glorfindel solemnly replied. 

"What?" 

"Making me fall in love with him." 

"What?!" Lindir jumped up and stared at his friend in surprise, not even noticing the curious glances he was receiving. 

"You can't be serious, Glorfindel! You'v....." 

He was cut off when Glorfindel suddenly jumped up and clamped a hand over his mouth. 

"Look, I don't want the entire population of Rivendell to find out about this. They'll never let me hear the end of it!" he hissed into the minstrel's ear.

Lindir nodded and sat down before he continued what he was saying. "You've known him for a millennia and all you've done is tease him."

Glorfindel buried his face in his hands. "I know, I know. But have you ever seen children playing together in the gardens?" 

"Of course I have. But what does that have to do with you and Erestor?" 

Glorfindel wryly smiled and replied, "Usually a young elfling teases the one he likes, does he not?" 

Lindir nodded. "Of course. He does it to get the other's attention..." he drifted off as realization dawned on him. 

Looking at Glorfindel, he asked, "How long has this been going on?" 

Glorfindel sat back in his chair, "I don't know...a millennia, maybe more." 

"And you haven't done anything about it?" Lindir seemed shocked at the very idea. 

"It's hard, you know how Erestor is." 

Lindir nodded in understanding. "Cold, aloof, etc., etc., but you should be able to get him to notice you in other ways at least. You could probably seduce any elf in Imaldris!" 

"I've tried to seduce him before-- it just doesn't work. I always chicken out right before I could do anything."

"Wait a second. _You _not having enough courage? You've faced a Balrog! Don't tell me that you don't have enough courage to even try and court him!" 

"Sometimes I think he can be worse than a Balrog."

Lindir sighed. "I know what you mean. But I still think you should try and court him. You never know what's going to happen."

The minstrel suddenly stood, dragging Glorfindel up with him. "Go and find him," he ordered Glorfindel. 

Glorfindel's eyes widened, "But..."

Lindir began pushing him out of the room. "You're at least going to talk to him. Report back to me when you're done, so there's no getting out of it." He smirked, and said, "If you don't, I'll tell him that you like him."

Before Glorfindel could protest, Lindir threw him out of the room.

Ralphien, even with all of his apparent beauty, was utterly captivated by the elf before him. _Surely no one has ever looked at him closely. _Ralphien thought as he gazed upon Erestor's back. _The way his robes fall like that, he must have slender hips..._a mischievous smirk spread across his face_...and a nice ass too. _

His thoughts were interrupted when Erestor stopped and opened the door to his right. 

"This will be your room fro the remainder of your visit here," he told him. 

Ralphien entered the room, careful to brush up against Erestor as he did so.

As Ralph began to unpack, Erestor began to speak. "Servants are usually nearby, so if you need anything, all you have to do is call and they will come. Dinner is at 6 o'clock sharp, as is breakfast. Lunch is served at noon. You are allowed anywhere in Imaldris except the private quarters in the north wing. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Erestor turned to go, and would have left, had it not been for Ralphien's suddenly screaming "No!" 

Erestor stopped and turned to face him. 

Ralphien fidgeted under Erestor's cold stare. "Well....you're the only one I know around here other than Prince Legolas. I was wondering if you'd show me around." 

Erestor's eyes narrowed and he replied sharply, "I have work to do."

Ralphien tried to contain his shock, _No one has ever resisted me when I act like this! Maybe I'll have to try a different approach._

He walked forward and rested his hand on the shorter elf's shoulder. "Please." 

Erestor jerked from the touch, but turned and began to walk out of the room. "Follow me."

Ralphien smirked in victory as he was led away. 

Glorfindel sighed as he wandered through the halls of Imaldris. Erestor wasn't in the library, the study, or his room, which was where he was usually found. The only hints to his whereabouts was that he had heard that Erestor was showing Legolas's 'protector' around. 

_But where would he have taken him? _Glorfindel thought for a moment before realization hit him. _The Gardens! _

Ralph gazed around at the garden surrounding him. "It's beautiful, well cared for too." 

"Thank you," Erestor said. 

Ralph turned to him in feigned amazement. "You cared for these flowers?" 

Erestor nodded and continued to walk. "Next, I'll show you the kit..."

He stopped talking when he felt a hand upon his arm. He looked up, to see Ralphien gazing down on him. 

"Please refrain from touch..." he began to say.

One of Ralphien's fingers had placed themselves over Erestor's lips, effectively silencing him. His other hand slid down to rest on Erestor's other arm, bringing him closer. 

"Let me go," Erestor ordered as he stepped away from him. 

"Why?" Ralph whispered, taking a step closer to him. 

He slowly extended his hand and caressed Erestor's cheek. 

Erestor brushed the hand away and snapped, "I don't like to be touched." 

He turned to walk away, but the next few words stopped him in his tracks. 

"Do I have permission to court you?" 

Erestor turned, only to find himself face to face with the other elf. "What?" he managed to whisper. 

With the barest of touches he tilted Erestor's chin up. "May I court you?"

Ralph leaned forward, his body thrumming in anticipation. How he wanted to press his lips against the other elf's perfectly bow shaped lips. They looked so soft!

Suddenly a hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed his shoulder, hard. 

Erestor seemed to snap out of it, for he stepped backwards, confusion on his face. 

"Glorfindel," he whispered. 

The elf behind him walked forwards and faced him. 

Ralph was taken aback for a moment. The elf's ice blue eyes were narrowed in anger, which was directed at him. Blonde hair framed his face, braided in warrior fashion. He could feel a sense of power from this elf, power and...anger. 

"Glorfindel," Ralphien repeated, raising an eyebrow. "What does the legendary Balrog slayer want with me?"

Glorfindel's eyes narrowed further. He was stopped from speaking by Erestor, who was now glaring at them from the sidelines. 

"Glorfindel, what do you think you're doing?" he asked in a deadly calm voice. 

Glorfindel turned to him, trying to ignore Ralph's triumphant gaze. "So you wanted him to kiss you?" 

Erestor's eyes widened slightly. "Of course not."

"Then why were you letting him?" 

"He shocked me." 

Erestor turned and was about to walk away from them when Ralphien finally spoke up. 

"You still haven't answered my question."

Glorfindel glared suspiciously at him before asking, "And what would that question be?" 

Ralph couldn't help but smirk. "I asked permission to court him." 

Glorfindel's mouth dropped in astonishment. "You what?!"

Ralphien smirked again. "What is the matter, Glorfindel? You're not even interested in him." 

Glorfindel's mouth opened and closed wordlessly. 

Erestor watched this with a straight face, but he was smiling on the inside. _Glorfindel needn't have defended me. I was going to say no anyway. _Erestor mentally sighed. _I have no interest in taking a lover. Not now, not ever. I have suffered too much to be able to handle it. _

Glorfindel then did something that greatly surprised both Erestor and Ralphien. He grabbed Ralph by the front of his tunic and pulled him forwards, so they were face to face. 

"Erestor is _mine_," he hissed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews you gave me, it really inspired me to write! This chapter is for all of you!

Oh, on my other stories, I seem to be off and on in writing them. Sometimes I get really inspired to write, then it disappears all of a sudden! It's soo annoying!

A big thanks to Lyn for beta reading all of my stories! You're the best!

Some notes on this story:

1. Technically, this is the second story in a series.

2. Elrond and Legolas are together, but Thranduil doesn't approve.

3. Legolas spends spring and summer in Rivendell and winter and fall in Mirkwood.

4. Ithilas is Legolas's nickname for Elrond

Pairings: Elrond/Legolas, Glorfindel/Erestor

Warnings: Rape, Angst, and NC-17 scenes

References to the Silmarillion, reader beware of spoilers! 

Folly Beyond Starlight

All is Fair in Love and War

Last Chapter:

Erestor turned and was about to walk away from them when Ralphien finally spoke up.

"You still haven't answered my question."

Glorfindel suspiciously glared at him. "And what would that question be?"

Ralph couldn't help but smirk. "I asked permission to court him."

Glorfindel's mouth dropped in astonishment. "You what?!"

Ralphien smirked. "What is the matter Glorfindel? You're not even interested in him."

Glorfindel's mouth opened and closed wordlessly.

Erestor watched this with a straight face, but he was smiling on the inside. _Glorfindel needn't have defended me. I was going to say no anyway. _Erestor mentally sighed. _I have no interest in taking a lover. Not now, not ever. I have suffered too much to be able to handle it._

Glorfindel then did something that greatly surprised both Erestor and Ralphien. He grabbed Ralph by the front of his tunic and pulled him forward, so they were face to face.

"Erestor is _mine_," he hissed.

Now for Chapter 2:

Glorfindel threw Ralph to the ground and stormed off.

Erestor glanced down at the fallen elf. "I believe this tour is over for now," he said as he took a deep breath. "I need to be alone."

With that said, Erestor fled from the scene.

Glorfindel literally stomped inside of the Hall of Fire, throwing himself into a chair. There were less elves in the room, but those that were in the hall were startled to see him like this. He almost never lost his temper and was usually in a good mood.

Elladan glanced at Elrohir, who was staring at Glorfindel.

The two twins stood and made their way over to him, sitting on either side of the angry elf.

"What's up 'Fin?" Elladan asked. He was, after all, the more informal of the two.

"Erestor," Glorfindel murmured.

"Did he get angry at you when you pulled off one of your pranks on him?" Elrohir asked Glorfindel.

Glorfindel sighed and shook his head. "Some idiot from Mirkwood wants to court him." 

"Ah hah!" Lindir, chief minstrel of Elrond's house, exclaimed as he advanced on the three. "So that's why you're in such a bad mood. You have some competition."

"Competition?" Elladan murmured to himself, confused.

Suddenly it hit him. He jumped up and pointed at Glorfindel in astonishment. "You mean to tell me that you li..."

He was cut off by Elrohir, who had quickly jumped up and covered his mouth to prevent him from speaking.

"Thanks Elrohir," Glorfindel told the twin, relieved that he had stopped his brother.

"You're welcome," Elrohir replied. "Now what are you going to do about Erestor?"

"You could always get him a present," Elladan suggested.

"And what would I get him?" Glorfindel asked the three of them.

"I have the perfect idea for a gift!" Lindir smiled and grabbed Glorfindel by the wrist, hauling him to his feet.

Lindir dragged Glorfindel from the Hall, Elrohir and Elladan following silently.

Erestor hurriedly walked through the gardens, wanting to get away as fast as possible. He slowed down when he saw Legolas and Arwen kneeling in the dirt, picking flowers.

Legolas looked up from his work, "Did you finish giving Ralphien his tour?" he asked, moving so he was sitting on the stone bench behind him.

"No," Erestor curtly replied, sitting down on the other side of the bench.

"Why not?" Arwen asked, also sitting upon the bench. "You've been gone for awhile. You even missed lunch."

Erestor mumbled something and looked away, clearly embarrassed.

Legolas and Arwen exchanged worried glances. Erestor never acted like this, so something important must have happened.

Legolas turned back to Erestor. "What did you say?" he politely asked Elrond's chief advisor.

Erestor was suddenly uncomfortable. "Ralphien tried to kiss me."

Legolas and Arwen stared at him in astonishment.

"And you didn't let him?" Arwen asked.

"Glorfindel showed up and stopped him before I could," Erestor told them.

"Glorfindel?!" Arwen looked surprised.

"What did he do?" Legolas asked.

"He defended me," Erestor murmured.

"He defended you," Legolas repeated.

Erestor nodded. "He said I was his." He shuddered slightly, though he tried to hide it.

Legolas and Arwen smiled. "About time," They both said simultaneously.

Erestor looked at them in surprise. "What?"

Arwen laughed. "My dear Erestor, you hide in the shadows all of the time, noticing everything around you," she began.

"Yet you cannot see what's in front of your face," Legolas finished. "Glorfindel likes you a lot more than he should."

"Just how long has this been going on?" Erestor asked, trying to slip his mask of ice back on.

Legolas looked to Arwen for an answer. "A thousand years or more he has been smitten with you," she sighed. "At least, that is as long as I could tell."

"Do you like him?" Legolas asked, wanting to hear an answer before Erestor went distant on them.

Erestor sighed. "I don't know."

_I don't want to be hurt again..._

Glorfindel was currently sitting on Lindir's bed with Elladan and Elrohir. The three of them had been watching Lindir rummage around his room for an hour.

"When are you going to find what you are looking for? We've been waiting here for so long that we missed lunch!" Elladan complained.

Lindir turned toward them, pausing in their search. "You don't have to stay, you know."

"He's right," Glorfindel agreed, "We're wasting your time."

"This is no waste," Elrohir quietly said. "I want to see what will happen."

"But nothing's going to happen while we're in Lindir's room," Elladan pointed out.

Elrohir gave his twin a pleading look. "Will you please stay? For me?" he asked.

Elladan sighed and made himself comfortable on the bed. For some odd reason, he could never deny his twin anything.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait very long. "I've found it!" he yelled.

Lindir jumped to his feet, his long silver-white hair flying in all directions. Turning around, he met a pair of two curious gray eyes, and an equally curious pair of blue.

"Here," he said, pushing a small item into his hand.

As Glorfindel opened his hand to look at the object that was within it, Elladan and Elrohir gathered around him, their long brown hair clouding around them.

"What is it?" Elladan impatiently asked.

"It's gorgeous," Glorfindel murmured, gazing at it.

It was a medium sized pendant set on a thin silver chain. The pendant was an onyx rose, its petals just beginning to bloom. Threads of ruby ran through the onyx, reflecting the light shining on the pendant.

Lindir smiled. "Turn it over."

Glorfindel did so, and found that there was a small plate of silver set into the back, inscribed th elvish.

Elrohir peered around Glorfindel's shoulder's and began to read.

"A Rose,

Beautiful and Delicate,

Just waiting to be unveiled.

Protected by a mask of thorns,

Oh, how I want to see your beauty!

To caress your silky petals,

To hold you close,

To protect you from all danger.

If I could just know you,

Comfort you,

Love you.

A Rose,

The flower of love,

and a symbol of my love for you."

Lindir smiled. "Isn't it nice."

Glorfindel nodded, his eyes wide. "What made you think of this?"

"Erestor once told me his favorite flower was a rose." Lindir's smile widened. "Give it to him."

Glorfindel's jaw dropped.

"This must have been hard to get," Elrohir murmured.

"You cannot simply give this away," Glorfindel tried to give it back to Lindir.

"Surely you don't know what you're doing," Elladan told him, backing up Glorfindel.

Lindir shook his head. "I have no use for it. Give it to him." He pulled Glorfindel up and began to push the Balrog Slayer out of the room. "You better come back soon. I want to know what happens."

"So do we!" The twins called out to him as he left.

"What were you two doing, picking flowers?" Erestor asked, trying to change the subject.

"We were picking flowers for Ada," Arwen replied.

"Why?" 

"I wanted to give him this and thought that some flowers would go nice with it." Legolas handed Erestor a necklace. "It goes with the butterfly clip I gave him awhile ago."

The necklace was a silver butterfly, with rubies embedded in it's wings.

"May I see your bouquet?" Erestor asked.

Legolas nodded and handed him a bundle of red flowers.

As Arwen and Legolas crowed around Erestor to see what he was going to do, Glorfindel approached them. Noticing that Erestor was with some company, he hid in the bushes to watch what they were doing.

Erestor bundled the flowers together and unclasped the necklace so the chain was hanging loose.

He carefully place the pendant in the middle of the stems. "Watch closely," he instructed.

Erestor began to thread the chain through the stems in an complex pattern. When the chain ran out, he managed to re-clasp he chain together.

Lifting the bouquet, he handed it to Legolas. The butterfly was now dangling in the middle of the stem, securely holding the flowers together.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Legolas asked him, taking the flowers.

"I taught myself a long time ago," Erestor answered.

Arwen inspected the bouquet, "You know....you could tie a ribbon around the necklace to conceal it. Then it could be a surprise when Ada unwraps it."

Legolas jumped up, bringing Arwen with him. "Then let's go and find a red ribbon!"

They were halfway out of sight when Legolas stopped. Turning back to Erestor he shouted, "Thanks!"

Glorfindel also left the garden; it was time to find some flowers.

Erestor wearily made his way back to his room. _I seriously need to get some rest before dinner. My head has to be clear when I finish my work after dinner._

Erestor sighed and stepped into his room, closing the door behind him. He removed his outer robes and shoes, hanging the robes on the hooks near the door.

He threw himself on the bed, curling up to get comfortable. He was already drifting of to sleep when there was a knock on his door.

With a small groan, he got up and opened the door, wondering who it was. He paused in shock when he saw who it was.

It was Ralphien.

Ralph let his eyes slide up and down Erestor's body. He could feel his pulse quickening, Erestor's under robes hung against his body, revealing the best body Ralph had ever seen.

Ralphien was glad he was wearing a long tunic for once, since it would be quite embarrassing for Erestor to see the large erection that he had just by looking at the other elf.

"Is there something you want?" Erestor asked, a little uncomfortable under Ralph's unrelenting stare.

"Yes." Ralph stepped closer to Erestor, one hand coming up to caress Erestor's cheek.

Erestor flinched, but Ralphien didn't seem to notice. He moved even closer, pressing his body against Erestor's.

Erestor's eyes widened as he felt Ralph's erection press against his hip. "What do you want?" he shakily asked.

_Please let him leave soon. I don't want this. _Erestor tried to take a step back, but Ralphien wrapped a restraining arm around Erestor's waist.

"I only want what you owe me," Ralph murmured in one delicately pointed ear.

Erestor tried to push him away. "I don't owe you anything. Please leave."

Ralph only pushed their bodies closer together.

Erestor let out a gasp of shock. _I don't want this!_

Ralph misinterpreted the gasp and continued to press forward against Erestor's body.

"You owe me a kiss," Ralphien whispered as he claimed Erestor's lips.

Erestor was so shocked when Ralph slipped his tongue inside of his mouth that he didn't hear a small click at the back of his head.

Ralph finally parted from him. "I'll see you at dinner."

A triumphant smile was on his face as Ralph left.

It's the for the review section!

colleen - Here's your update!

crazy-haldir-fancier - Here's your update! I love Glorfindel/Erestor fics, but there are like none out there! But I'm sooo glad you chose mine to read, especially since you seem to like Haldir a lot.

Eliea - There's going to be a LOT of angust later, but a little more jealous Glorfy first! Here's your new chapter, I finished it as soon as I got your review. It really motivated me!

Ivorybrowneyes - I love a possessive Glorfy too! He's so cool when he's like that. Don't worry, Ralph isn't going to hurt Erestor…at least I think he isn't. I never know exactly what's going to happen next. ;

lily - It's starting to develop, you should see what going to happen next!

MatsChristiana - Next: The seducing starts! But it doesn't exactly go as planned…. evil laugh

trustingfriendship - Things are beginning to play out and I can't wait to finish he next chapter. There's going to be a twist!

Wolflady - Here's some more!


End file.
